motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
List of the Movies
Contents: Top - 1890s - 1900s - 1910s - 1920s - 1930s - 1940s - 1950s - 1960s - 1970s - 1980s - 1990s - 2000s - 2010s The following is a list of every film ever made. For films by date, see Category:Dates. 1890s 1890 * Monkeyshines (1889-1890) 1891 * Dickson Greeting * Newark Athlete 1892 * Un bon bock 1893 * Blacksmith Scene 1894 * The Barbershop * The Dickson Eperimental Sound Film (1894-1895) 1895 * The Execution of Mary Stuart * L'Arroseur Arrosé 1896 * Dancing Darkies * The House of the Devil * The Kiss * McKinley at Home, Canton, Ohio 1897 * The Corbett-Fitzsimmons Fight * Peeping Tom 1898 * The Oil Gush in Balakhany * Something Good – Negro Kiss 1899 * How Would You Like to Be the Ice Man? 1900s 1900 * The Enchanted Drawing * Searching Ruins on Broadway, Galveston, for Dead Bodies * Sherlock Holmes Baffled 1901 * Scrooge, or, Marley's Ghost * The Death of Poor Joe 1902 * How To Stop A Motor Car * Jack and the Beanstalk 1903 * Alice in Wonderland * The Great Train Robbery * The Infernal Cauldron 1904 * Nervy Nat Kisses the Bride * Westinghouse Works, 1904 1905 * The Night Before Christmas 1906 * Dream of a Rarebit Fiend * Humorous Phases of Funny Faces 1907 * Ben-Hur * The Eclipse, or the Courtship of the Sun and Moon 1908 * The Black Viper 1909 * At the Altar 1910s 1910 * A Christmas Carol * Frankenstein * The Lad from Old Ireland 1911 * His Trust * The Pasha's Daughter 1912 * From the Manger to the Cross * The Musketeers of Pig Alley * The New York Hat * Saved from the Titanic 1913 * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (Lost Film) * The Evidence of the Film * Fantômas (serial) * The Student of Prague * Traffic in Souls 1914 * Caught in a Cabaret * Cinderella * The Face on the Bar Room Floor * The Fatal Mallet * Kid Auto Races at Venice * The Perils of Pauline * Tillie's Punctured Romance 1915 * The Bank * The Birth of a Nation * The Champion * The Cheat * The Tramp 1916 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * The Americano * The Floorwalker * Intolerance * Police * The Rink * The Vagabond 1917 * The Adventurer * The Butcher Boy * Cleopatra * The Cure * Easy Street * The Immigrant * A Man There Was 1918 * Amarilly of Clothes-Line Alley * A Dog's Life * The Blue Bird * The Cook * Hearts of the World * Out West * Tarzan of the Apes 1919 * Ask Father * At the Old Stage Door * Bolshevism on Trial * Broken Blossoms * Captain Kidd's Kids * The Doll * When the Clouds Roll By 1920s 1920 * April Folly * The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari * Convict 13 * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (John Barrymore) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (Sheldon Lewis) * The Mark of Zorro * The Penalty * Way Down East * Why Change Your Wife? 1921 * The Ace of Hearts * The Adventures of Tarzan * Destiny * The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse * The Kid * The Lucky Dog * The Sheik * The Three Musketeers 1922 * Beyond the Rock * Blood and Sand * Dr. Mabuse the Gambler * The Electric House * Foolish Wives * Grandma's Boy * Nosfeatu * One Night Exciting * Pay Day * The Young Rajah 1923 * Black Oxen * The Covered Wagon * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Our Hospitality * The Pilgrim * Safety Last! * The Shock * Then Ten Commandments * Three Ages * A Woman of Paris 1924 * The Hands of Orlac * He Who Gets Slapped * Hot Water * Greed * Girl Shy * The Navigator * Sherlock Jr. 1925 * Are Parents People? * Battleship Potemkin * Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ * The Big Parade * The Freshman * The Gold Rush * The Lost World * The Merry Widow * The Phantom of the Opera * The Pleasure Garden * Seven Chances * The Show-Off * The Unholy Three 1926 * Batting Butler * The Bat * The Black Pirate * Brown of Harvard * Flesh and the Devil * The General * The Magician * Old Ironsides * The Sea Beast * The Son of the Sheik * The Strong Man * Tramp, Tramp, Tramp 1927 * 7th Heaven * The Battle of the Century * The Cat and the Canary * Children of Divorce * The Dove * Downhill * The Jazz Singer * The Lodger: A Story of the London * London After Midnight * Metropolis * The Ring * The Student Prince in Old Heidelberg * Sugar Daddies * Sunrise: A Song of Two Humans * The Unknown * Wings 1928 * The Actress * The Big City * The Cameraman * The Circus * The Crowd * The Docks of New York * Easy Virtue * The Fall of the House of Usher (James Sibley Watson) * The Fall of the House of Usher (Jean Epstein) * The Passion of Joan of Arc * The Pasty * Plane Crazy * The Power of the Press * The Racket * Show People * Steamboat Willie * Steamboat Bill, Jr. * The Terror * The Viking * A Woman of Affairs 1929 * Applause * Big Business * Blackmail * Broadway * The Broadway Melody * The Canary Murder Case * The Cocoanuts * Coquette * Dangerous Curves * The Hollywood Revue of 1929 * Gold Diggers of Broadway * The Love Parade * On with the Show! * The Show of Shows * The Virginian 1930s 1930 * All Quiet on the Western Front * Animal Crackers * Dixiana * Whoopee! 1931 * A Free Soul * City Lights * Dracula (1931 English-language film) * Frankenstein * The Front Page 1932 * 20,000 Years in Sing Sing * American Madness * Bird of Paradise * Blonde Venus * Call Her Savage * Doctor X * Freaks * Grand Hotel * Horse Feathers * The Mummy * Pack Up Your Troubles * Scarface 1933 * 42nd Street * Baby Face * Bombshell * Cavalcade * The Devil's Brother * Duck Soup * Gold Diggers of 1933 * The Invisible Man * King Kong 1934 * It Happened One Night * It's a Gift * The Man Who Knew Too Much * The Thin Man 1935 * The 39 Steps * A Night at the Opera * Bonnie Scotland * Captain Blood * The Little Colonel * The Little Rebel * Top Hat 1936 * Anthony Adverse * The Bohemian Girl * Dracula's Daughter * Follow the Fleet * Modren Time * Our Relation * Sabotage * Secret Agent 1937 * A Day at the Races * Marked Woman * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Young and Innocent 1938 * The Adventures of Robin Hood * Block-Heads * Bringing Up Baby * Jezebel * The Lady Vanishes * Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm * Room Service 1939 * The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes * Beau Geste * Gone with the Wind * Jamaica Inn * The Wizard of Oz 1940s 1940 * Andy Hardy Meets Debutante * The Bank Dick * Boom Town * The Blue Bird * Christmas in July * Dance, Girl, Dance * Fantasia * The Great Dictator * The Ghost Breakers * His Girl Friday * Rebecca 1941 * Among the Living * Blood and Sand * Buck Privates * Citizen Kane * The Devil and Miss Jones * Dumbo * The Maltese Falcon * Suspicion * The Wolf Man * You'll Never Get Rich 1942 * A-Haunting We Will Go * Bambi * Casablanca * Cat People * The Ghost of Frankesntein * The Man Who Came to Dinner * Now, Voyager * Road to Morocco * Saboteur * You Were Never Lovelier 1943 * Above Suspicion * Background to Danger * Best Foot Forward * Cry 'Havoc' * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man * For Whom the Bell Tolls * The North Star * I Walked with a Zombie * The Outlaw * Shadow of a Doubt * Stormy Weather 1944 * Arsenic and Old Lace * Bathing Beauty * Buffalo Bill * Cover Girl * Double Indemnity * Gaslight * The House of Frankenstein * Laura * Lifeboat * Meet Me in St. Louis * The Mummy's Ghost * The Mummy's Curse * The Scarlet Claw * Tall in the Saddle * The Three Caballeros 1945 * Abbott and Costello in Hollywood * And Then There Were None * The Bells of St. Mary's * Captain Kidd * The Corn Is Green * Christmas in Connecticut * Dead of Night * Mildred Pierce * Spellbound 1946 * Angel on My Shoulder * The Big Sleep * Black Angel * The Best Years of Our Lives * Gilda * It's a Wonderful Life * The Killers * Notorious * My Darling Clementine * The Time of Their Lives 1947 * Black Narcissus * The Lady from Shanghai * Out of the Past * The Paradine Case 1948 * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Melody Time * The Paleface * Rope 1949 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Killer, Boris Karloff * Beyond the Forest * The Third Man * Under Capricorn 1950s 1950 * Abbott and Costello in the Foreign Legion * All About Eve * Stage Fright * Sunset Boulevard 1951 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man * An American in Paris * Strangers on a Train 1952 * Don't Bother to Knock * High Noon * Monkey Business * The Quiet Man * Singin' in the Rain 1953 * Gentlemen Prefer Blondes * It Came from Outer Space * Niagara * Les Vacances de Monsieur Hulot 1954 * Dial M for Murder * On the Waterfront * Rear Window * River of No Return 1955 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy * Bad Day at Black Rock * East of Eden * The Quatermass Xperiment * Rebel Without a Cause * The Seven Year Itch * To Catch a Thief * The Trouble with Harry 1956 * Forbidden Planet * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * It Conquered the World * The Man Who Knew Too Much * The Searchers 1957 * 12 Angry Men * An Affair to Remember * Attack of the Crab Monsters * Band of Angels * The Black Scorpion * Boy on a Dolphin * The Bridge on the River Kwai * The Cranes Are Flying * The Curse of Frankenstein * Desk Set * The Deadly Mantis * A Face in the Crowd * Funny Face * Jailhouse Rock * Night of the Demon * Pal Joey * The Prince and the Showgirl * Sayonara * The Saga of the Viking Women and Their Voyage to the Waters of the Great Sea Serpent * The Seveth Seal * Sweet Smell of Success 1958 * The 7th Voyage of Sinbad * Another Time, Another Place * Attack of the 50 Foot Woman * Autine Mame * The Brothers Kramazov * The Blob * Bonjour Tristesse * Cat on a Hot Tin Roof * A Certain Smile * The Cry Baby Killer * Dracula * The Fly * Gigi * King Creole * I Want to Live! * I Married a Monster from Outer Space * Indiscreet * Mon Oncle * Vertigo 1959 * The 30 Foot Bride of Candy Rock * Alias Jesse James * Anatomy of a Murder * The Bat * Ben-Hur * The Best of Everything * The Big Fisherman * Career * The Devil's Disciple * A Hole in the Head * House on Haunted Hill * Gidget * Imitation of Life * The Mummy * North by Northwest * On the Beach * Operation Petticoat * Pillow Talk * Plan 9 from Outer Space * Rio Bravo * Room at the Top * A Summer Place * Suddenly, Last Summer * The Shaggy Dog * The Tingler 1960s 1960 * 13 Ghosts * The Alamo * The Apartment * The Bad Sleep Well * Beyond the Time Barrier * Breathless * BUtterfield 8 * Eyes Without a Face * Heller in Pink Tights * La Dolce Vita * The Lost World * The Magnificent * North to Alaska * Pollyanna * Psycho * Spartacus * Shoot the Piano Player * Where the Boys Are 1961 * 101 Dalmatians * The Absent-Minded Professor * Breakfast at Tiffany's * The Children's Hour * The Comancheros * The Deadly Companions * The Innocents * The Pit and the Pendulum * Pocketful of Miracles * One, Two, Three * Scream of Fear * West Side Story 1962 * Advise and Conesnt * All Fall Down * Birdman of Alcatraz * Boccaccio '70 * Carnival of Souls * Carry On Cruising * Dr. No * Hatari! * Lawrence of Arabia * Lolita * The Road to Hong Kong * Sweet Bird of Youth * To Kill a Mockingbird * What Ever Happened to Baby 1963 * America America * Any Number Can Win * Beach Party * The Birds * Bye Bye Birdie * Charade * Cleopatra * Come Fly with Me * Donovan's Reef * High and Low * Irma la Douce * It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World * McLintock! * The Nutty Professor * The Pink Panther * Shock Corridor * The Sword in the Stone * Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow 1964 * The Americanization * Becket * Blood and Black Lace * Cheyene Autumn * The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb * Dr. Strangelove * Father Goose * The Gorgon * A Hard Day's Night * Hush...Hush, Sweet Charlotte * The Killers * Kiss Me, Stupid * Marine * Mary Poppins * The Masque of the Red Death * My Fair Lady * The Pasty * A Shot in the Dark * The Tomb of Ligeia * That Man from Rio * Woman in the Dubes 1965 * The Amorous Adventures of Moll Flanders * Beach Blanket Bingo * Cat Ballou * The Collector * Doctor Hivago * Planet of the Vampires * Repulsion * The Sons of Katie Elder * The Sound of Music * A Thousan Clowns * What's New Pussycat? * The World of Abbott and Costello 1966 * After the Fox * Alfie * Blow-Up * The Chase * Dracula: Prince of Darkness * El Dorado * The Fortune Cookie * The Good, the Bad and the Ugly * A Man for All Seasons * Masculin Féminin * Murderers' Row * Persona * The Plague of the Zombies * The Sand Pebbles * Torn Curtain 1967 * The Ambushers * Barefoot in the Park * Bonnie and Clyde * Casino Ruyale * Cool Hand Luke * A Countess from Hong Kong * Frankenstein Created Woman * The Fearless Vampire Killers * Guess Who's Coming to Dinner * The Gradute * The Jungle Book * Playtime * The Taming of the Shrew * To Sir, with Love * The War Wagon 1968 * 2001: A Space Odyssey * Asterix and Cleopatra * Barbarella * Bullitt * Charly * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang * Dracula Has Risen from the Grave * The Detective * Funny Girl * The Love Bug * Night of the Living Dead * Oliver! * Planet of the Apes * Romeo and Juliet * Rosemary's Baby * Targets 1969 * Alice's Restaurant * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance * Cactus Flower * Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed * Midnight Cowboy * True Grit * The Valley of Gwangi 1970s 1970 * Airport * Alex in Wonderland * The Aristocats * Beneath the Planet of the Apes * The Bird with the Crystal Plumage * The Conformist * The Cheyenne Social * Chisum * Deep End * Five Easy Pieces * Le Cerde Rouge * Love Story * MASH * Patton * The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes * Rio Lobo * Trog 1971 * 200 Motels * The Abominable Dr. Phibes * And Now for Something Completely Different * The Andromeda Strain * Bananas * Bedlknobs and Broomsticks * Big Jake * Carnal Knowledge * Catlow * A Clockwork Orange * Dirty Harry * Duel * Escape from the Planet of the Apes * The French Connection * Get Carter * The Hospital * Klute * The Last Picture Show * Lust For A Vampire * The Omega Man * Play Misty for Me * Shaft * Straw Dogs * Summer of '42 * THX 1138 * Trafic * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory 1972 * 1776 * Across 110th Street * Aguirre, the Wrath of God * Antony and Cleopatra * Avanti! * Baron Blood * Beware! The Blob * Ben * Blacula * Blood Feast * Boxcar Bertha * Butterflies Are Free * Cabaret * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes * The Cowboys * Cries and Whispers * Deliverance * Dracula A.D. 1972 * Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex * But Were Afraid to Ask * Fat Cat * Frenzy * The Heartbreak Kid * The Godfather * The Last House on the Left * Last Tango in Paris * The Life and Time of Judge * Night of the Lepus * The Poseidon Adventure * Pink Flamingos * Play It Again, Sam * Snoopy, Come Home * Super Fly * Tales from the Crypt * Way of the Dragon * What's Up, Doc? 1973 * Amarcord * American Graffiti * And Now the Screaming Starts! * Badlands * Bang the Drum Slowly * Battle for the Planet of the Apes * Black Caesar * Blume in Love * Breezy * The Crazies * Charlotte's Web * Charley Varrick * Cinderella Liberty * Coffy * The Day of the Jackal * Day for Night * Don't Look Now * Enter the Dragon * The Exorcist * High Plains Drifter * The Holy Mountain * Jesus Christ Superstar * Jonathan Livingston Seagull * The Last Detail * The Legend of Hell House * Live and Let Die * The Long Goodbye * Magnum Force * Mean Streets * Paper Moon * The Paper Chase * Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid * Robin Hood * Serpico * Sleeper * The Sting * The Spirit of the Beehive * Theatre of Blood * The Three Musketeers * A Touch of Class * Walking Tall * The Way We Were * Westworld * The Wicker Man 1974 * 99 and 44/100% Dead * Abby * Airport 1975 * Alice Dosen't Live Here Anymore * And Then There Were None * Arabian Nights * Benji * Black Christmas * The Black Windmill * Blazing Saddles * Bring Me the Head of Alfredo Garcia * Caged Heat * California Split * Chinatown * The Conversation * Daisy Miller * Death Wish * Foxy Brown * The Four Musketeers * Herbie Rides Again * The Gambler * Gone in 60 Seconds * The Godfather Part II * The Island at the Top of the World * It's Alive * The Lords of Flatbush * The Parallaz View * Phantom of the Paradise * The Odessa File * The Texas Chain Saw Massacre * A Woman Uunder the Influence * Young Frankenstein * Zardoz 1975 * The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes's Smarter Brother * The Apple Dumpling Gang * Barry Lyndon * Brannigan * A Boy and His Dog * Conduct Unbecoming * Cooley High * Death Race * Dog Day Afternoon * Jaws * Monty Python and the Holy Grail * Nashville * One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest * The Return of the Pink Panther * The Romantic Englishwoman * The Rocky Horror Picture Show * Seven Beauties * The Stepford Wives * The Sunshine Boys 1976 * 1900 * Alice, Sweet Alice * All the President's Men * The Bad News Bears * Black and White in Color * Buffalo Bill and the Indians, or Sitting's History Lesson * Burnt Offerings * Carrie * The Cassandra Crossing * The Enforcer * Family Plot * The Killing of a Chinese Bookie * Grizzly * The Omen * Rocky * Silent Movie * The Town That Dreaded Sunsown 1977 * 3 Women * Airport '77 * Annie Hall * A Bridge Too Far * Close Encounters of the Third Kid * The Deep * Eraserhead * High Anxiety * The Gauntlet * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * New York, New York * OH, God! * Pete's Dragon * The Rescuers * Saturday Night Fever * The Sentinel * Shock * Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger * Sorcerer * Star Wars * Suspiria * The Turning Point 1978 * Animal House * The Bad News Bears Go to Japan * The Boys from Brazil * The Buddy Holly Story * The Cat from Outer Space * Dawn of the Dead * Days of Haven * Goin' South * Grease * Halloween * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * Jaws 2 * La Cage aux Folles * Midnight Express * Revenge of the Pink Panther * Superman * Watership Down 1979 * 1941 (film) * Alien * Apocalypse Now * All That Jazz * Being There * The Black Hole * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century * The Castle of Cagliostro * The Champ * The Eletric Horesman * Escape from Alcatraz * The Muppet Movie * Rocky II * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * The Wanderers * When a Stranger Calls 1980s 1980 * 9 to 5 * Airplane! * Battle Beyond the Stars * The Blue Lagoon * The Blues Brothers * Caddyshack * Can't Stop the Music * The Changeling * Cheech and Chong's Next Movie * Coal Miner's Daughter * Cruising * Dressed to Kill * The Elephant Man * The Empire Strikes Back * Flash Gordon * The Fog * Friday the 13th * He Knows You're Alone * Heaven's Gate * The Hunter * Kagemusha * My Bodyguard * Ordinary People * Popeye * Private Benjamin * Prom Night * Raging Bull * Seems Like Old Times * The Shining * Superman II * Used Cars 1981 * Absence of Malice * Amy * An American Werewolf in London * Arthur * Bustin' Loose * Blow Out * Body Heat * Buddy Buddy * The Burning * The Cannonball Run * Carbon Copy * Caveman * Chariots of Fire * Chu Chu and the Philly Flash * Clash of the Titans * Continental Divide * Condorman * Das Boot * Dragonslayer * Escape from New York * Eye of the Needle * Friday the 13th Part 2 * For Your Eyes Only * The Fox and the Hound * Halloween II * Heavy Metal * History of the World, Part I * The Howling * Gallipli * Graduation Day * The Great Muppet Caper * Ghost Story * The Incredible Shrinking Woman * Moder Romance * My Dinner with Andre * My Bloody Valentine * Night School * The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia * Nobody's Perfekt * Omen III: The Final Conflict * On Golden Pond * On the Right Track * Paternity * Possession * The Postman Always Rings Twice * The Purduit of D.B. Cooper * Quest for Fire * Raiders of the Lost Ark * Reds * Scanners * Southern Comfort * Stripes * Taps * Tarzan, the Ape Man * Time Banditds * They All Laughed * Thief * Underground Aces 1982 * 48 Hrs. * Airplane II: The Sequel * Alone in the Dark * An Officer and a Gentleman * Annie * Basket Case * The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas * Blade Runner * Cannery Row * Cat People * Conan the Barbarian * Creepshow * The Dark Crystal * Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid * Deathtrap * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * Fast Times at Ridgemont High * First Blood * Friday the 13th Part III * Halloween III: Season of the Witch * Grease 2 * Gandhi * Night Shift * Pink Floyd - The Wall * Poltergeist * Rocky III * Sophie's Choice * The Secret of NIMH * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * The Thing * Tootsie * The World According to Grap * Victor/Victoria 1983 * All the Right Moves * The Big Chill * Blue Thunder * Brainstorm * A Christmas Story * Christine * Class * Cujo * The Dead Zone * Easy Money * Fire and Ice * Jaws 3-D * The Man with Two Brains * Monty Python's The Meaning of Life * Never Say Never Again * Psycho II * Octopussy * Return of the Jedi * Scarface * Sudden Impact * Superman III * Trading Places * Videodrome * Zeling 1984 * 1984'' (film) * The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension * Beverly Hills Cop * Body Double * The Bostonias * Broadway Danny Rose * The Cannoball Run II * Children of the Corn * Firestarter * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter * Gremlins * Ghostbusters * Missing in Action * A Nightmare on Elm Street * Supergirl * The Terminator '''1985' * After Hours * Back to the Future * Better Off Dead * The Black Cauldron * Brazil * The Breakast Club * Cocoon * Commando * The Color Purple * Day of the Dead * Despertaley Seeking Susan * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning * Fright Night * Just One of the Guys * The Goonies * Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome * Legend * Mask * A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge * Out of Africa * Pee-wee's Big Adventure * The Purple Rose Cairo * Rambo: First Blood Part II * Re-Animator * Rocky IV * Teen Wolf * Witness * A View to a Kill 1986 * About Last Night * Aliens * An American Tail * Back to School * Big Trouble in Little China * Blue Velvet * Children of a Lesser God * Cobra * The Color of Miney * Crocodile Dundee * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Flight of the Navigator * The Fly * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives * Hannah and Her Sisters * Highlander * The Hitcher * Howard the Duck * The Great Mouse Detective * The Golden Child * The Karate Kid Part II * Labyrinth * Little Shop of Horrors * The Mission * The Money Pit * Platoon * Pretty in Pink * Ruthless People * Short Circuit * Stand by Me * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Three Amigos * Top Gun 1987 * Adventures in Babysitting * Tales from the QuadeaD Zone * Angel Heart * Anguish * Bad Taste * Batteries Not Included * Beverly Hills Cop II * Blind Date * The Brave Little Toaster * Broadcast News * Can't Buy Me Love * Dirty Dancing * Dragnet * Empire of the Sun * Fatal Attraction * Full Metal Jacket * Harry and the Hendersons * Hope and Clory * Innerpace * Jaws: The Revenge * Good Morning, Vietnam * La Bamba * The Last Emperor * Lethal Weapon * The Living Daylights * The Lost Boys * Mannequin * Masters of the Universe * Moonstruck * A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors * No Way Out * Overboard * Planes, Trains and Automobiles * The Princess Bride * Predator * Radio Days * Raising Arizona * RoboCop * The Running Man * Spaceballs * Summer School * Superman IV: The Quest for Peace * The Witches of Eastwick 1988 * Akira * The Accidental Tourist * The Accused * The Adventures of Baron Munchausen * Beaches * Beetlejuice * Big * The Big Blue * Biloxi Blues * The Blob * Bloodsport * Brain Damage * Bright Lights, Big City * Bull Durham * Bluetproof * Cinema Paradiso * Child's Play * Coming to America * Crocodile Dundee II * D.O.A. * Dangerous Liaisons * Dead Ringers * Die Hard * Dirty Rotten Scoundrels * Eight Men Out * A Fish Called Wanda * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood * Funny Farm * Grave of the Fireflies * Gorillas in the Mist * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers * Incident at Raven's Gate * Killer Klowns from Outer Space * The Land Before Time * Last Rites * The Last Temptation of Christ * Maniac Cop * Midnight Run * Mississippi Burning * Moving Target * Mystic Prizza * The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squard! * A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master * Oliver & Company * Rain Man * Rambo III * Red Heat * Stand and Deliver * Scrooged * Shoot to Kill * They Live * The Vanishing * Working Girl * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Young Guns 1989 * The Abyss * All Dogs Go to Heaven * Back to the Future Part II * Batman * Best of the Best * Black Rain * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure * Born on the Fourth of July * The 'Burbs * Casualties of War * The Cook, the Thief, His Wife & Her Lover * Dead Poets Society * Dead Calm * DeepStar Six * Discorganized Crime * Do the Right Thing * Driving Miss Daisy * Drugstore Cowboy * The Fabulous Baker Boys * Field of Dreams * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers * Honey, IShrunk the Kids * The Karate Kid Part III * Ghostbusters II * Indiana Jones and Last Crusade * Lethal Weapon 2 * Licence to Kill * The Little Mermaid * Look Who's Talking * My Left Foot * National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child * Road House * Say Anything * See No Evil, Hear No Evil * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Steel Magnolias * Uncle Buck * Who's Harry Crumb? 1990s 1990 * The Adventures of Ford Fairlane * After Dark, My Street * Another 48 Hrs. * Arachnophobia * Awakenings * Back to the Future Part III * Bad Influence * Bird on a Wire * The Bonfire of the Vanities * Dances with Wolves * Darkman * Days of Thunder * Dick Tracy * Die Hard 2 * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * Edward Scissorhands * Graveyard Sift * Gremlins 2: The New Batch * The Grifters * Ghost * Ghost Dad * The Godfather Part III * Home Alone * The Hunt for Red October * Internal Affairs * Jacob's Ladder * Jetsons: The Movie * King of New York * Misery * Nightbreed * Pretty Woman * The Rescuers Down Under * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Three Men and a Little Lady * Total Recall * The Two Jakes * Two Evil Eyes * Wild at Heart * The Witches 1991 * The Addmas Family * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Barton Fink * Boyz n the Hood * Bugsy * Cape Fear * City Slickers * Defending Your Life * Drop Dead Fred * The Doors * Father of the Bride * JFK * Fried Green Tomatoes * Hook * Jungle Fever * L.A. Story * The Prince of Tides * The Silence of the Lambs * Terminator 2: Judgment Day * Thelma & Louise * What About Bob? 1992 * American Me * Aladdin * Alien 3 * Bad Lieutenant * Basic Instinct * Batman Returns * The Bodyguard * Braindead * Bram Stoker's Dracula * Candyman * Chaplin * The Cutting Edge * The Crying Game * Death Becomes Her * Encino Man * Far and Away * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Lethal Weapon 3 * Malcolm X * My Cousin Vinny * The Player * A River Runs Through It * Reservoir Dogs * Sister Act * White Men Can't Jump 1993 * Addams Family Values * The Age of Innocence * Alive * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Beverly Hillbillies * A Bronx Tale * Carlito's Way * Carnosaur * Dazed and Confused * Demolition Man * Falling Down * The Firm * The Fugitive * Hocus Pocus * Groundhog Day * Jurassic Park * In the Line of Fire * In the Name of the Father * Last Action Hero * Mrs. Doubtifre * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Philadelphia * The Piano * Rudy * Sleepless in Seattle * Schindler's List * The Three Musketeers * What's Eating Gilbert Grape 1994 * Ace Ventura: Pet Decetive * The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert * Airheads * Angels in the Outfield * Baby's Day Out * Beverly Hills Cop III * Blown Away * Bullets over Broadway * Clear and Prsent Danger * Clerks * The Client * The Crow * Dumb and Dumber * Ed Wood * Forrest Gump * Four Weddings and a Funeral * Interview with the Vampire * Léon: The Professional * Little Women * The Lion King * The Mask * Natural Born Killers * The Shawshank Redemption * Speed 1995 * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls * The American President * Apollo 13 * Babe * The Basketball Diaries * The Bridges of Madison County * Billy Madison * Casino * Casper * Clueless * Congo * Crimson Tide * Desperado * Devil in a Blue Dress * Die Hard: With a Vengeance * Empire Records * Heat * Friday * GoldenEye * Judge Dredd * Jumanji * Mallrats * The Net * Pocahontas * Rob Roy * Se7en * Strange Days * Tommy Boy * Toy Story * To Die For * The Usual Suspects 1996 * Bound * 101 Dalmatinas * The Advenures of Pinocchio * Beavis and Butt-Head Do America * Bottle Rocket * Brassed Off! * Broken Arrow * The Cable Guy * The Craft * Dragonheart * Fargo * The First Wives Club * Happy Gilmore * Independence Day * James and the Giant Peach * The Hunchack of Notre Dame * Mars Attacks! * The Nutty Professor * Ransom * Scream * Space Jam * Swingers * Twister 1997 * Anaconda * Anastasia * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery * Batman and Robin * Boggie Nights * Cats Don't Dance * Chasing Amy * Cop Land * Donnie Brasco * Event Horizon * The Full Monty * Hercules * I Know What You Did Last Summer * Jackie Brown * Kiss the Girls * L.A. Confidential * Lost Highway * The Lost World: Jurassic Park * Men in Black * Mimic * The Rainmaker * Romy and Michele's High School * Scream 2 * Staship Troopers * Titanic 1998 * American History X * Antz * Apt Pupil * Armageddon * Babe: Pig in the City * BASEketball * The Big Lebowski * Blade * A Bug's Life * Dark City * Deep Impact * Enemy of the State * Ever After: A Cinderella Story * The Faculty * Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas * Half Baked * He Got Game * Great Expectations * Godzilla * The Mask of Zorro * Meet Joe Black * Mulan * Patch Adams * The Parent Trap * Practical Magic * The Prince of Egypt * Psycho * Rush Hour * Rushmore * The Rugrats Movie * Ronin * Saving Private Ryan * Shakespeare in Love * Sliding Doors * Small Soldiers * There's Something About Mary * U.S. Marshals * The Wedding Singer * What Dreams May Come 1999 * Aimée & Jaguar * American Beauty * American Pie * Analyze This * Any Given Sunday * Audition * Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me * Being John Malkovich * Big Daddy * The Blair Witch Project * Bringing Out the Dead * Bowfunger * The Cider House Rules * Cruel Intentions * Deep Blue Sea * Dogma * End of Days * Existenz * Eyes Wide Shut * Fight Club * Girl, Interrupted * The Green Mile * Lake Placid * Man on the Moon * The Matrix * The Mummy * Never Been Kissed * Notting Hill * Office Space * Payback * The Sixth Sense * Sleepy Hollow * South Park: Bigger Longer & Uncut * Stuart Little * The Talented Mr. Ripley * Tarzan * The Thomas Crown Affair * Toy Story 2 * The Virgin Suicides 2000s 2000 * American Psycho * Amores perros * Almost Famous * The Beach * Best Show * Big Momma's House * Billy Elliot * Cast Away * Charlie's Angels * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon * Chocolat * Chicken Run * Dancer in the Dark * Dinosaur * The Emperor's New Groove * Erin Brockovich * The Family Man * How the Rinch Stole Christmas * In the Mood for Love * Gladiator * Gone in 60 Seconds * Memento * Miss Congeniality * Nutty Professor II: The Klumps * The Patriot * Requiem For A Dream * Scary Movie * Scream 3 * Snatch * Titan A.E. * Wonder Boys 2001 * A.I. Artificial Intelligence * Along Came a Spider * Amélie * Atlantis: The Lost Empire * A Beautiful Mind * Black Hawk Down * Behind Enemy Lines * Blow * Enemy at the Gates * The Fast and the Furious * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within * From Hell * I Am Sam * In the Bedroom * Ghost World * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Joy Ride * Legally Blonde * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * The Man Who Wasn't There * Moster's Ball * Monsters, Inc. * Moulin Rouge! * Mulholland Drive * Not Another Teen Movie * The Piano Teacher * The Princess Diaries * The Others * Scary Movie 2 * Shallow Hal * Shrek * Spy Kids * Swordfish * Training Day * Vanilla Sky * Waking Life * Zoolander 2002 * 25th Hour * 28 Days Later * 40 Days and 40 Nights * About a Boy * About Schmidt * Adaptation * Analyze That * Austin Powers in Goldmember * Barbershop * Blade II * The Bourne Identity * Catch Me If You Can * City of God * The Count of Monte Cristo * Die Another Day * Eight Legged Freaks * Equilibrium * Frida * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * The Hours * Ice Age * John Q. * Gangs of New York * Lilo & Stitch * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * Minority Report * Queen of the Damned * Panic Room * The Pianist * Punch-Druck Love * Red Dragon * Return to Never Land * The Ring * Road to Perdition * Scooby-Doo * The Scorpion King * Secretary * Signs * Spider-Man * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * The Time Machine * Treasure Planet * A Walk to Remember 2003 * 2 Fast 2 Furious * 21 Grams * All the Real Girls * American Wedding * American Splendor * Anger Management * Bad Santa * The Barbarian Invasion * Big Fish * Bruce Almighty * The Cat in the Hat * Cheaper by the Dozen * Cold Mountain * Daddy Day Care * Daredevil * Elf * Finding Nemo * Holes * How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days * Hulk * Johnny English * Identity * The Italian Job * Kill Bill: Volume 1 * The Last Samurai * Lost in Translation * Love Actually * The Life of David Gale * Master and Commander * The Matrix Reloaded * Mona Lisa Smile * Mystic River * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Old School * Oldboy * Runaway Jury * School of Rock * S.W.A.T. * The Texas Chinsaw Massacre 2004 * 13 Going on 30 * 50 First Dates * After the Sunset * Alien vs. Predator * Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid * Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy * The Aviator * Blade: Trinity * Butterfly Effect * Cellular * Christmas with the Kranks * Crash * Closer * Collateral * The Cookout * The Day After Tomorrow * Dawn of the Dead * Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story * Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind * Fahrenheit 9/11 * Fat Albert * Finding Neverland * Garden State * The Girl Next Door * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Hellboy * Hotel Rwanda * The Incredibles * Johnson Family Vacation * Kill Bill: Volume 2 * King Arthur * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events * Man on Fire * Mean Girls * Meet the Fockers * Million Dollar Baby * Napoleon Dynamite * New York Minute * The Notebook * The Passion of the Christ * The Phantom of the Opera * The Polar Express * The Punisher * Saw * Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashe * Shaun of the Dead * Shark Tale * Shrek 2 * Sideways * Spider-Man 2 * The Terminal * Troy * Van Helsing * The Village * Walking Tall * White Chicks * Wicker Park 2005 * The 40-Year-Old Virgin * The Adventures of Sharkboy * The Amityville Horror * Batman Begins * Brokeback Mountain * Capote * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Cinderella Man * Constantine * Corpse Bride * Doom * Elektra * Fantastic Four * Fun with Dick and Jane * Good Night, and Good Luck * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * A History of Violence * Hitch * The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy * The Island * King Kong * Kingdom of Heaven * The Legend of Zorro * Lord of War * Rent * Match Point * Madagascar * Mr. and Mrs. Smith * Monster-in-Law * Munich * The Ring Two * Robots * Serenity * Sin City * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Syriana * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Walk the Line * War of the Worlds * Where the Truth Lies 2006 * All the Boys Love Mandy Lane * The Ant Bully * Apocalypto * Babel * The Benchwarmers * Big Momma's House 2 * Blood Diamond * Borat * The Break-Up * Cars * Casino Royale * Children of Men * Crank * The Da Vinci Code * The Departed * The Devil Wears Prada * Eragon * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drif * The Fountain * Happy Feet * The Hills Have Eyes * The Holiday * The Good Shepherd * John Tucker Must Die * Ice Age: The Meltdown * The Illusionist * Inside Man * Lady in the Wate * The Last King of Scotland * Letters from Iwo Jima * Little Man * Little Miss Sunshine * The Lives of Others * Love and Suicide * Man of the Year * Miami Vice * Night at the Museum * The Queen * Open Season * Over the Hedge * Pan's Labyrinth * The Prestige * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * The Pursuit of Happyness * Rocky Balboa * Scary Movie 4 * She's the Man * Stranger Than Fiction * Superman Returns * Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby * United 93 * The Wild 2007 * American Gangster * Bee Movie * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * Ratatouille * The Simpsons Movie * Spider-Man 3 2008 * The Dark Knight * Kung Fu Panda * WALL-E 2009 * Avatar * The Blind Side * Coraline * Sherlock Holmes * Up 2010s 2010 * Black Swan * Despicable Me * Toy Story 3 2011 * The Adventures of Tintin * The Help * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * Rango 2012 * The Amazing Spider-Man * Brave * Dark Shadows * Lincoln * Wreck-It Ralph 2013 * Frozen * Gravity * Monsters University * Philomena * The Wolf of Wall Street * World War Z 2014 * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * Big Hero 6 * Birdman * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes * The Lego Movie * Maleficent * Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2015 * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Brooklyn * Carol * Inside Out * The Good Dinosaur * Mad Max: Fury Road * Room * Star Wars: The Force Awakens 2016 * Arrival * Deadpool * Hell or High Water * Ghostbusters * The Jungle Book * La La Land * Moana * The Secret Life of Pets * Zootopia 2017 * Atomic Blonde * Baby Driver * Call Me by Your Name * Coco * Darkest Hour * Dunkirk * Good Time * Lady Bird * The Post * Star Wars: The Last Jedi 2018 * Bohemian Rhapsody * If Beale Street Could Talk * The Incredibles 2 * Mary Poppins Returns * Stan & Ollie * A Star Is Born * Sorry to Brother You 2019 * Captain Marvel * The Lion King * Spider Man: Far From Home * Star Wars: Episode IX * Toy Story 4 Category:Lists Category:Official pages